mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Oliveira
Charles Oliveira is a featherweight fighter who once fought at lightweight. Starting out in the UFC He most recently made his UFC debut defeating Darren Elkins via an armbar submission in forty-one seconds. He is now set to replace Matt Wiman against Efrain Escudero. The fight will most likely be the toughest test to date for both men. The fight has the potential for Submission of the Night but just as much potential for Fight of the Night. God-damn, I fucking love the lightweight division. The fight did not disappoint, with Oliveira dominating Escudero up until choking him out in the third round with a beautiful standing rear-naked choke. Escudero was cut after the loss, the first time a true TUF winner had been cut. Oliveira next faced wily veteran and long-time contender Jim Miller at UFC 124. Miller handed Oliveira his first loss via first-round kneebar submission. Oliveira next faced fellow prospect Nik Lentz at UFC On Versus 4, handing him his first UFC loss via controversial second-round rear-naked choke submission. The fight's result was overturned to a no-contest a few days later because of an illegal knee landed by Oliveira shortly before the submission finish. Both men seemed to agree that a rematch was inevitable for the future. Only a few weeks later Oliveira was involved in talks to face Joe Lauzon at UFC 132. Instead, he agreed to step in to replace an injured Paul Taylor against another replacement in former top WEC contender Donald Cerrone. That fight was sure to be nuts. Cerrone defeated Oliveira via upset first round technical knockout. Drop to Featherweight After a lengthy hiatus, Oliveira decided to drop down to the UFC's featherweight division. He was set to make his divisional debut against Eric Wisely. Oliveira defeated Wisely via first round calf slicer submission, earning SOTN awards. Oliveira next signed to face Ultimate Fighter winner Jonathan Brookins. He defeated Brookins via second round anaconda choke submission before next facing WEC veteran Cub Swanson losing via first round knockout. Oliveira next faced former UFC lightweight champion Frank Edgar losing an extremely exciting and competitive unanimous decision. Oliveira next signed to fight Andy Ogle after a significant layoff. He defeated Ogle via third round triangle choke submission to earn Performance of the Night honors. Oliveira next signed to fight former Sengoku featherweight champion Hatsu Hioki. Oliveira submitted Hioki via anaconda choke submission near the end of the second round. Oliveira then faced hard hitter Jeremy Stephens, outgrappling a game Stephens en route to a clearcut unanimous decision win. Oliveira next fought a rematch against Nik Lentz, submitting Lentz via guillotine choke in the third round after an excellent fight. Oliveira then faced fellow contender Max Holloway, suffering a neck injury early in the fight and forcing to surrender a TKO injury loss to Holloway. Comeback at Featherweight After Injury After recovering Oliveira returned fighting featherweight debutante and prospect Myles Jury, submitting Jury with very little effort via first round guillotine choke. After a very decent layoff Oliveira then signed to welcome another debutante in former UFC lightweight champion Anthony Pettis to the featherweight division. Fights *Darren Elkins vs. Charles Oliveira - The fight was the UFC debut of the undefeated Oliveira. *Jim Miller vs. Charles Oliveira - The fight was Oliveira's first loss. *Charles Oliveira vs. Nik Lentz 1 - The fight's original result -- a submission victory for Oliveira -- was overturned to a no-contest. *Charles Oliveira vs. Eric Wisely - The fight was the featherweight debut of Oliveira and the UFC debut of Eric Wisely. *Charles Oliveira vs. Jeremy Stephens *Charles Oliveira vs. Nik Lentz 2 *Max Holloway vs. Charles Oliveira *Charles Oliveira vs. Myles Jury Category:Lightweight fighters